The Rogue Prince
by Triden
Summary: AU! When Voldemort rose to power he destroyed Gryffindor. Years later, Harry allies with Slytherin and creates the only force that can possibly withstand Voldemort's reign. Full Summery inside. HP/DM Slash! Non-Magic!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

The Rogue Prince  
Summery: The Potters were the royalty of Gryffindor before Lord Voldemort rose to power and tried to claim their lands and their only son, Harry. When they refused, he destroyed every inch of the once great and mighty kingdom, murdering the royalty and selling the locals like livestock. Thought dead, Harry lives grows up, hiding and plotting in secret. The Dark Lord had conquered Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and had threatened Slytherin. So Harry created the only force that could stand against Voldemort in these dark times and hopefully with the alliance of Slytherin, Lord Voldemort can be defeated once and for all.

AU! Non- Magic! Eventual HP/DM slash, other slash and het.

The sky was dark, lightning quickly made the habit of striking twice in the same spot, causing the night to have the wretched sight of sliding shadows. The feel of cold, damp metal hung in the night air, causing a touch that chilled you to your bones.

Though one wouldn't normally think it, but the Prince of Gryffindor, normally an alive, bubbly type of child, lay quiet and sobered in his mother's arms. To ease the noise of the crack of the thunder, his mother sang softly in the baby's ear, the words of love and care etched into her very soul. Those soft words and a painful, gut- wrenching scream would be the last things that little Harry would hear from his mother. But instead of crying when his mother fell with Harry stilled tightly clutched to her chest, Harry remained silent and by some force of will closed those viridian green eyes as if in sorrow of what would come next.

The sound of running footsteps answered his mother's last cry and everything went silent before only moments later, the body of James Potter fell heavily to the ground, his throat slit. Hearing no cry from the baby, the traitor could only assume that he had stabbed the child when he had killed its mother. Scurrying out of the Gryffindor castle, the little rodent crawled back to his Lord, thankful that he wouldn't be punished.

Better he had checked that night, than to endure what would be Gryffindor's rebirth and retribution. For Gryffindor would seek vengeance on those that rendered the lands uninhabitable and had sold and traded its people for slaves.

As for the child, some assumed that he had disappeared, others that he had been kidnapped by the Dark Lord himself. And yet the myths of his disappearance were only that, myths. And born from the ashes of those spoken words, scorn and hate was brought upon the Prince for his cowardly acts of abandoning Gryffindor in its time of turmoil.

Seven years later, a wild raven- haired boy, captured by foreign slave traders would be brought to the only people that could help him. Brought to an auction held in the Slytherin lands, lands that traded with but weren't in servitude of Lord Voldemort. With Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw captured and Gryffindor destroyed, all that was left were the lands to the north, Slytherin. And Lord Voldemort would be determined to have them.

* * *

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus Snape sat idly next to his king, Lucius Malfoy, to whom he was advisor, and the Prince, Draco Malfoy, the same boy he was both tutor and mentor to. He watched as several Gryffindors were dragged into the ring, the first, a pale girl with freckles that crossed the bridge of her nose and spread across the plains of her cheeks. She had wild, flaming orange hair and wasn't past the age of six. She was passed between two of the higher- ranking nobles, until finally the bidding ended at an irregularly high price, even for a Gryffindor, and she was led away. The next was a boy, who looked to be the older brother of the girl and so consequently, he was eagerly gobbled up by the same noble.

Severus sat through another two hours of the auction, before the last number was called out. He came in with two guards instead of one, each holding a firm grip on his upper arms. His chin was dropped but his emerald eyes glared up defiantly under his jet black fringe, as if daring someone to start the bidding.

Severus sat up a little straighter at the sight of those emerald eyes, the same ones which looked just as Lily's had, and his king took notice of his interest. The bidding had started high and had rose more heatedly and rapidly than any of the other ones, but all Severus had to do was rest a hand on the king's arm before the king nodded sharply to the auctioneer. The auctioneer called out an abrupt sold on the king's word and left it at that.

As the boy was led out, those emerald eyes caught his and Severus was sure he saw relief in the depths.

RoGuEpRiNcE

Once at the palace, the boy was bathed, given new clothing, and made presentable before Severus was finally able to meet with him.

A knock on his laboratory door had Severus answering and ushering the timid boy in. He barely turned around before he had an armful of quivering, sobbing Gryffindor.

"Sev, thank god it was you!" Severus hugged the boy tighter and gently carded his fingers through the messy raven locks.

"Shh, Harry, you'll be alright. I'm here now." They stood like that for a few minutes before Severus gently pried Harry away from him and knelt down, cupping the boy's face and looking in his eyes.

"What happened, Harry? Why were you not with the Weasleys?" The Gryffindor shook his head and brushed the tears away, backing from Severus.

"I was going to come and visit, like you said I could once I was older, but I was seen by some slave traders and... and..." Severus started to pull the boy back, but the Gryffindor wasn't finished.

"I-I wanted to talk to you, to get your advice on how to get Gryffindor back to that way it was. I w-want to…I…I need to." Severus nodded and hugged him quickly, stroking the messy locks.

"I know, Harry. And I promise you that I will help."

rOgUePrInCe

For weeks, the two of them worked on a way to get Harry back to the Gryffindor lands, but unfortunately they couldn't come up with a legal plan without any loop- holes. Finally two months after that, Severus forced himself to ask his king.

Now, Severus Snape was a loyal man and he trusted his king to not over- react, but what he didn't expect was the kind smile that was cast at Harry and the soft voice telling the two of them that he already knew about Harry's presence in the castle. For Lucius knew who Harry truly was and was willing to help Gryffindor gain its feet.

The blonde king then asked a favor of the Gryffindor Prince. Once Gryffindor regained its strength and support, it would ally itself with Slytherin to unite against Voldemort. The truce was struck that day and now only awaited the time when it came for the Gryffindor Prince to finally reclaim his title.

The morning of Harry's eighth birthday, just before the sun rose, Severus, Harry, and Lucius rode out to the border lands between Slytherin and Gryffindor to say their goodbyes. The three of them dismounted from their horses and Harry bowed deeply and respectfully to the Slytherin King. Lucius, in turn, took Harry's right hand and kissed the finger in which the signet ring of Gryffindor would normally sit.

"I shall look forward to the future and union of two great lands." Lucius spoke softly, the kind words slipping between his lips. Harry nodded, deeply grateful to the blonde king. Severus stepped forward and enfolded Harry in a strong embrace before pulling back.

"You will call on me, if you are ever in need." Severus softly order and pulled his signet ring, the same ring on which the Snape crest was encrusted, off of his finger, while the king pulled out a twisted silver chain that glinted beautifully in the rising sun rays, and strung it through the ring before clasping it around Harry's neck.

"If you ever get into trouble, this should help you get out of it." Harry nodded, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Thank you, Sev. I will make you proud." Severus knelt and put his hands on the shoulders of the boy in front of him.

"You have already made me proud, and I know your mother would have been proud too." Harry nodded grateful before stepping back, mounting his horse, and riding away. Lucius and Severus watched as the horse and rider disappeared into the early morning mist.

"Do you think he will make it, Lucius?" Severus asked his king, his obsidian eyes still following the dark shape. Lucius knew what Severus was asking and it wasn't what he thought of the boy's chances of making it back to Gryffindor.

"Yes, he'll make a fine king, because already he has made a fine Prince." Severus nodded with a small, sad smile on his lips.

"I think so too."

* * *

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

It was eight years before Severus saw Harry again. Every rumor of finding the body of the Gryffindor prince was answered by Lucius himself, and still Severus didn't feel comforted.

A word had spread though, about a group of dark knights. It was said that they appeared from Gryffindor, the gold rearing lion on the left breast of their black cloaks only showed as much. They traveled fast and swift, never seeming to tire or rest. Their horses were tall and long-legged and were rumored to have the soul of a demon. They mercilessly thwarted every attack Voldemort had made against the now- recovering Gryffindor, even when they were greatly outnumbered.

They were said to have been the escaped prisoners of Azkaban, Voldemort's holding place, often referred to as hell on earth to those that had been unfortunate enough to have visited. Or maybe they were just Gryffindor people who had finally come out of hiding. Whom ever they were, they had been engaged with the name The Rogue Knights and it had stuck. And now that same name struck chords of fear and hatred in everyone's heart, or at least those that had ever scorned Gryffindor.

But perhaps the true myths were told of the leader to the Rogue Knights. He was said to be the darkest, the most mysterious, the quietest, the quickest, and the most lethal. The myths also say that he was more ghost than he was of flesh and blood and his mount could be spoken of in much the same way. The black steed was truly a magnificent creature with an intricately sculpted and somewhat delicate head; proud, arched neck; and high- stepping leg action that seemed to cover ground at almost an impossible pace.

A few claim that they had spotted the daunting pair riding amongst the fog, but they could have easily imagined it. After all; the combination of mount and rider, alone, inspired fear and legend; the rest of the Rogue Knights just reinforced it.

It has been told that he was the one that killed the prince for the treachery of abandoning Gryffindor, but a certain Slytherin advisor knew who this leader was and also knew that his mother would have been proud.

roguePRINCEROGUEprince

Draco Malfoy was bored. He was the only sixteen and had a full life ahead of him. He was the Prince of Slytherin and the only heir to the throne of Slytherin for Merlin's sake, but that still didn't mean that he was any less bored.

Blaise was studying abroad for the summer, apprenticing under the Gryffindor Master Moody, learning how to properly duel with swords, daggers, and axes. Pansy was being courted almost mercilessly by many of the single nobles in the kingdom, leaving no time for Draco. Draco guessed that even if he had spent time with her, it would soon get around that he, himself, was interested in the Parkinson heir, which he wasn't. She was too much like a sister to him.

The teen had finished with his studies, been served his dinner, and basically ordered to go to bed by his father. That had placed him in his room, instead of sneaking around the courtyard like he had been hoping for.

Draco sighed and flopped down on his bed. The room around him wasn't large. Draco preferred small and cozy to overly large and drafty. As it were, the room only needed a a small light source to shroud the room completely in light, so Draco let another heavy sigh and closed his eyes, relying on the candles to ward off the night's shadows.

ROGUEprinceroguePRINCE

Harry grinned; it had been a little too easy getting into the Prince's room. Oh, he knew where Severus' quarters were, but if asked, he'd deny it and say that he had forgotten in the eight years it had been since he had last seen the Slytherin castle. Severus wouldn't believe him of course, but it would be a legitimate excuse.

Studying the prone figure on the bed, Harry felt that the alliance with Slytherin would be easier to carry out than he had originally thought. As it were, the Prince's beauty had been passed by word of mouth for years, but those spoken words of lust, desire, and jealousy had not done the Prince any justice at all. He had a tall, lean build, and though while Harry might have been an inch or two shorter, the Gryffindor was broader in the shoulders. Harry smirked, he was sure that after they were done growing, he'd be taller than the Prince. They were only sixteen, after all.

His porcelain pale skin glowed softly under the candle light and his white- blonde hair framed his face like a golden halo. His jaw was growing to be sharp and his nose delicate. He had rosy pink lips that were a little on the thin side, and his eyes… His eyes were the single– most beautiful thing about him. They were a molten silver, metallic and cutting, and Harry could feel himself getting swallowed whole by them.

Harry's smirked widened as he silently stepped forward and gently blew out two of the candles. With only the weak candle on the small table beside the Prince's bed giving off the light, the Slytherin stirred. Harry could see those silver eyes snap open right before the Prince bolted upright.

'Ah, so he is alert. Lucius had taught him something. Let's see what else he knows.'

Harry moved swiftly, the air brushing behind him. The Prince twisted his upper torso, trying to follow Harry's movement within the shadows. He jerked off of his bed when the candle on his bedside table flickered out. Harry's mouth twitched in amusement, he was impressed, the Prince had immediately gone to stand in front of the window, effectively blocking the only open escape and light in the room. The blonde's muscles looked relaxed, but Harry knew that he was ready to spring.

"Careful, little Prince. We don't want to draw blood." Silver eyes narrowed at the taunting tone in the shadow's voice. Harry stepped into the moonlight, the hood still concealing his features. The Prince's slim body stiffened.

"You're a Rogue Knight." He whispered warily, but with surprisingly no fear present. Harry only chuckled.

"I may be." A muscle jumped in the Prince's jaw when Harry easily evaded the question.

"Then perhaps I should call a guard, just to be sure." Harry cocked his head, mocking him.

The Prince glowered, "Why are you here?" Harry grinned, his hood concealed the action, but he was sure that the Prince could hear the cocky smile in his voice.

"I am just here for a visit, little Dragon." Harry chuckled and advanced on the blonde.

"Besides, I don't see why I should tell you of my destination when you will just stride out of this room and have your guards intercept me the second I leave." Harry came to stand just in front of the Prince, the silver- eyed beauty having retreated until he could feel the cold stone wall at his back.

"Maybe you should be caught, if you aren't inclined to sneak." Draco hissed out, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Touché, my Prince." Harry placed his hands on the wall on either side of the Prince's shoulders, grinning at the pissed off look on the Slytherin's face. One could tell that the Prince wasn't so much pissed off at their position, but instead more pissed off that he let himself get trapped so easily...and that he wasn't struggling.

"Why are you here?" He asked somewhat weakly, causing the Harry to chuckle again.

"I am just an ally visiting. Only visiting, nothing more." Draco's brow furrowed as he looked at his "attacker".

"But why…" He trailed of when his lips were captured gently. Draco's eyes slid closed and he gasped into the delicious mouth when smooth gliding fingers ran up his sides, but then; abruptly, the hooded figure pulled back and before Draco could stop him, much less protest; he took one step to the side, one step to the window, and jumped.

Review please. They make my day.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus woke and bolted up when he heard the latch on his bedroom door click closed.

"Who is it?" Severus demanded, his voice strong despite having just woken up. Ebony hair fanned out behind him when he spun to encounter the source of a very distinct snicker.

"Harry?"

The figure stepped from the shadows, the wild raven locks and enticing viridian eyes, unmistakable. The angles of the jaw and the broad built signified that the boy had grown into a man and that indicated that Severus regrettably hadn't been there to see it.

"…Harry?" Once Severus stepped from his bed and toward the figure, he could see the watery grin.

"Sev…"

Severus smiled with relief and happiness at seeing the Gryffindor heir alive and well, at having Harry in his presence once more. Two more steps had Severus enfolding the boy in a tight hug that neither felt comfortable removing themselves from.

Harry's face remained buried in Severus' neck, even as Severus asked the reason to why he was here. The raven- haired boy's reply wasn't heard as it was muffled and it took all of Severus' willpower to pull away from the Gryffindor.

"Now what was that, Harry?" The Gryffindor laughed.

"I wanted to see you." Severus stared incredulously at the heir.

"Well, did anyone see you?" Harry only smirked and held up a silver pendant.

Severus gasped, "Harry! Do you know how dangerous that was." Harry only shrugged and reached up to clasp the pendant around his neck.

"Harry, you can't keep that. Draco never takes it off." Emerald eyes looked at him in amusement.

"I'll give it back when Gryffindor is ready for the truce. Think of it as a gift of accord."

Severus shook his head, if he had not known better, he would say that Harry had more of his Slytherin mother in him than the Gryffindor heir led everyone to believe.

ROGUEPRINCEPRINCEROGUE

Lucius stormed down to the dungeons at the first sight of morning, mere hours after the "break- in". Stopping outside of the thick door, he raised a fist and pounded on the wooden blockade, his anger almost splitting it in his fury.

A second later, a very disgruntled Severus opened he door, looking about ready to tell off the one who interrupted his peace. Lucius only smirked and lowered his fist.

"If I had known you were busy, I would have shown myself in." Severus glared, knowing that what the had king said was complete and utter bull. He moved aside and motioned the blonde king inside anyway, shutting the door only seconds before he was assaulted with questions.

"Where is the brat, Severus?" Severus scowled darkly, at the same time looking slightly affronted at the accusation.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Severus, I won't ask again."

A soft chuckle interrupted Severus' next cutting reply and had the king spinning gracefully on his heel to look behind him.

The chiseled, maturing features of the young man in front of him, had him almost gaping. He was standing in the doorway of Severus' guest quarters and looked to only be clad in black leather trousers and black under- armor, of which looked to be made from a scaly hide. The younger man grinned and stepped into a low, mocking bow.

With a playful growl, Lucius grabbed a handful of Harry's tunic and dragged the boy into a fierce hug.

"How have you been, Harry?" The grin on Harry's face only widened and he nodded after he pulled back from Lucius.

"I've heard about these Rogue Knights of yours. I trust that they are a step to getting Gryffindor back to its feet?"

Harry just smirked and said nothing. Lucius was about to reprimand him but a sharp rapping on the door had all three men jerking their attention to the person on the other side of the wooden aperture.

They scrambled wildly for a place to hide the "intruder" when Harry suddenly solved their problem by ducking out the window. Hanging by his fingertips from the ledge, Harry's feet were dangling a few feet short of a score from the ground. Severus cursed, but opened the door, a scowl cemented on his face.

Outside in the stone corridor a guard stood quite obviously breathing hard, looking about ready to burst with information. He bowed quickly with a polite, "Your Majesty" and "Sir" when he saw who he was addressing before stating that there was a Rogue Knight on the loose in the castle.

Lucius bellowed out a fake rage that had Severus silently complimenting the king's acting skills that ordered the capture of said knight at all costs. The guard clamored away and Lucius turned to Severus with a satisfied smirk.

"Knight! Look there he is!"

Gray eyes met black before both men scrambled to the window that Harry had leapt out of earlier. Looking down, they could both see Harry grab a vine that had intertwined itself into the crevices of the stone before dropping to his feet and dashing into the market place of the castle.

"Severus, one day that boy is going to get caught and I have the strongest feeling that he'll end up charming his way out."

Severus could only nod because he could only see the truths in the king's statement.

* * *

Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry loved the thrill of a chase, but this one was actually rather insulting. All of the guards were on his tail, yet none of them looked as if they had ever really seen a threat to the castle, as they were huffing from overexertion. Harry could feel a small frown lay claim to his lips. Oh! And it was really kind of Lucius to go ahead and order his capture! He was just thrilled with the king right about now.

Harry dodged through the noisy, bustling crowds of the market. Shrieks tailed him, so a quiet escape wasn't really an option, as the guards had mapped out where exactly Harry was going from the commotion that the knight had left in his wake. He wasn't exactly sure why they thought they could catch him, they were far from close.

They should have been able to capture him rather quickly; they did know the market better than he did… yup, there was the wall… there were the labored footsteps of the guards… Harry looked up… and there was the wooden beams running above the market if they were ever needed to throw up mats of straw for shelter.

As he had said, the guards probably knew the market better then he did, that would explain the reason why they were still chasing him when there was a set of stairs leading to the battlements not ten feet from where he had first entered the market. If they were smart they would have realized that his goal was to initially get the top of the battlements. But they really, really weren't all that bright.

Harry grabbed one of the ropes tethered to the wall and pulled himself atop one of those beams. Ah shit… now that was something he hadn't counted on. Lucius actually had archers stationed up here. Merlin, talk about overkill?

Harry heard clattering, and there were the guards. Normally he could fought them off, but his twin blades were in their scabbards on his horse. All he had on him was the dagger in his boot and he really didn't want to use it. He was, after all, in an allied kingdom. Not that any of them actually knew that he was an ally.

Harry took one glance at the crystal- clean moat water below him, and one glance behind him at the guards that were closing in; before deciding on the best course of action.

A flash of white; however, jerked his eyes back to behind the guards; to the Prince that was now reaching the top of the stairs. He raised his foot to rest on the raised edge of the battlements and Harry watched the scowl slid across the Prince's face when he caught sight of Harry. Then the raven- haired knight smirked and jumped, but not before glimpsing the alarmed look that had morphed on the Prince's face.

Harry had barely made a small splash in the surface of the crystal clear water when he pulled out of his dive, his lithe body arcing back toward the surface. The water was at a comfortable temperature, if not a little cool, and the shadows cast from the castle and surrounding forest hide his progress as he glided his way through the water

There had to be an opening, somewhere where a small creek or drainage tunnel could enter or drain. Or at least he assumed there was, judging from the small current running along the bottom of the moat. The lowest windows on the castle were even higher than the twenty feet to the top of the moat, so that left out getting back into the castle and figuring another way out. The moat walls themselves were slippery and rose almost vertically with no foliage to grip in hopes of climbing up.

The raven- haired teen swam for nearly twenty minutes, surfacing very little, before he felt an indecision in the current. Harry rose with a gasp, quickly taking in a lungful of light air. Above him he heard laughter, twin- like laughter. Harry looked up and grinned.

"Sirius owes us five galleons a piece, Harry!"

Harry let loose a bark of laughter, "Let me up."

A rope was thrown over the edge of the ravine wall, Harry caught it and nodded up to Fred. Fred turned, shouted something and a moment later Harry surged up out of the water to the edge of the moat. The raven- haired Gryffindor took Fred's outstretched hand and was tugged over- eagerly onto firm ground. Harry let Fred's enthusiasm throw him to the ground, groaning in relief when he let his muscles rest.

Harry lay sprawled out on the ground when George rode up on his fire- orange bay mare, looking down on his Prince, chuckling. Harry folded his arms behind his head before inquiring on the twins' earlier comment.

"So what did Sirius bet on now?"

"That no one would know you were even in the castle 'til the sun set tonight. And Fred and I knew that you couldn't go a night without exposing yourself." Harry grinned and shrugged when Fred walked up to him and offered his hand again.

"You would think that Sirius would have learned by now. Never bet against the twins." Harry mumbled as he was pulled to his feet.

"Did you bring Cohan?" Harry asked the twins as he turned to study the two fire- bay mares that stood patiently by the twins. The mares were exactly like the Weasley twins and were even twins themselves; born from the same mother.

"The Bishop is wandering around here somewhere." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Why do you call him that?" George threw an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Because you're our Prince and since you won't let us worship the ground _you _walk on, we'll just bow down to that damned black beast of yours."

Harry shook his head, wondering just how these two were his best scouts, ones he trusted above all. Harry whistled sharply and loudly, waiting. A shrill whinny answered his call and Harry could see Cohan gallop toward him, black saddle and scabbards gleaming in the mid- morning sun.

The black stallion docily slowed to a halt in front of Harry before dropping his head to nuzzle to grain from Harry's offered palm. Harry brushed the excess grain from his fingers and walked toward his saddle bags secured behind the saddle. He pulled out dry black leather under armor and a dry cloak. Quickly, he stripped off his wet clothing and was pulling on the last of his dry clothing when he felt eyes soak into his skin. Silver eyes.

Harry looked up to see those silver eyes narrowed down at him from the battlements. Harry smiled and clasped the black cloak over his shoulders. there was a gold rearing lion embroidered on the right breast, standing as the symbol of the Rogue Knights of Gryffindor. The raven- haired teen turned and mounted. Harry met the silver eyes and smirked, sending a lazy, mocking salute to the glowering Prince.

Purposely not looking back, Harry spun Cohan and galloped away with Fred trailing behind him and George scouting the woods ahead.

* * *

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

It was pouring through the trees, the howling wind whipping the rain into Harry's eyes like sharp needles. If it wasn't thundering, the lightning was flashing shadows across their path and spooking the horses. Cohan was agitated, the whites of his eyes constantly showing, and his feet nor ears never stayed stationary. The twins weren't having much luck with their mounts either.

They were in the border lands. The lands Voldemort had claimed in the last two years since Harry had seen Severus. The Gryffindor heir was now eighteen, the age when he could rightfully claim his thrown. However, the fact that Harry Potter was alive and of age couldn't get out. Not only would he then have to claim the thrown, he would open the strengthening Gryffindor lands to attack... to betrayal. And there was no way Harry would allow that to happen.

Not to mention the damn letters reminding him that he'd need a consort, a spouse. He'd have to go through the letters requesting his hand in marriage and why the marriage would beneficial. And he, being the guy he was, had to write back, explaining why it wouldn't work. He had already committed to Lucius, and was more than happen to have the Prince's hand in marriage. He'd had the Prince on his mind since the kiss he had literally stolen two years previous.

Harry's eyes darted to the dark forest surrounding him, the shadows seemed to slide across him in waves.

Harry knew what they were, who they were. They were Voldemort's followers, Death Eaters.

A soft thud of hoof beats alerted Harry to Fred's approach.

"The Death Eaters are only ahead of us and I saw a group behind us, maybe attempting an ambush, but it would be easy to bypass them." Harry nodded, still looking ahead of him to the shadows.

"Go get Sirius."

Fred looked to Harry's face and found only a serious stone wall. Without a word, Fred spun his mare and galloped back the way he had come. Harry's eyes narrowed as the trees seemed to creak and snap around him. And among the howling wind and clashing thunder, Harry could clearly hear the whistle of an arrow.

_rogueprincerogueprincerogueprince_

"I contacted the Rogue Knights." Lucius said calmly, sitting in one of the plush chairs, facing the large fireplace, in his main study. Draco shot a cold glare toward his father.

"For what purpose?" Lucius didn't even spare him a glance.

"Lord Voldemort had requested you as a consort, to finally gain the upper hand over Slytherin lands." Draco snarled, but Lucius cut him off again.

"I refuse to let him have you and in turn let him have a part of Slytherin. The Rogue Knights are sworn enemies of the Dark Lord, so I requested their presence."

Draco's eyes widened in anger, "I do not need a body guard!" The blonde bit his tongue after his response. His father sent a chilling glance his way and Draco knew that he had just been reprimanded.

"I never said they would guard, Draco."

Silver eyes shot toward gray in confusion.

* * *

Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

_Harry's eyes narrowed as the trees seemed to creak and snap around him. And among the howling wind and clashing thunder, Harry could clearly hear the whistle of an arrow_.

The arrow had only grazed his arm, but the sounds of swords unsheathing caught Harry's attention. Emerald eyes narrowed, Harry spun Cohan in the direction that Fred had taken, only to find the path blocked by sharp strands of barbed wire wrapped between the trees. Harry backed Cohan and told the black stallion to pivot, instinctively reaching behind him to pull loose one of the twin blades resting in the crossed sheath between his shoulder blades.

With one hand curled around the leather reins and a chunk of cobalt mane, and the other tightly grasping the light blade, Harry spun Cohan again to meet the sound of an arrow whizzing toward them. But the high strung stallion reared up onto his hind legs, leaving Harry helpless to do anything as the arrow shot toward them.

Then suddenly, like the world had been muted and everything seemed to slow down, Cohan's front legs barely touched the ground before they buckled. Harry was thrown from the saddle, his blade flung from his grasp. But he didn't care. He didn't care that his blade would probably be taken. He didn't care that he would be captured.

He just couldn't tear his eyes from his black stallion. The leather girth, were the arrow had pierced, had torn and as Cohan valiantly tried to get his feet under him, the black leather saddle slid from his back. The slick brown mud clung to the velvety coat Harry's steed rolled, trying in vain to claim his feet, while struggling to not aggravate the arrow lodged in his ribs.

Harry could vaguely hear himself yelling and screaming Cohan's name, but it was the same way he felt the Death Eater's cold hands wrenching his arms behind his back, trying to restrain him. It felt like it would as if he were watching the scene outside of his realm of self, like he were watching and hearing himself while locked in the furthest corner of his mind... distanced, like it couldn't really be happening.

A fog was wrapped around his mind and the only thing that registered was hearing Cohan's echoing grunts and seeing his glorious neck lower to rest in the mud.

Harry could feel hot tears burning tracks down his face, but he only saw Cohan's beautiful, dark eyes close before everything went black.

**ecnirpeugorrogueprince**

'The blunt end of an ax was all it took,' Bellatrix thought, amused as Crabbe and Goyle loaded the dark knight onto a stretcher set between two horses.

'Of coarse he had been struggling to get to that damned beast of his. It was as if The Dark Lord's Death Eaters were of no threat, like they didn't matter at all.'

They didn't have far to ride, maybe half a night before they reached the border of Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The Ravenclaw castle was situated just inside the border lands.

Bellatrix sent the scout ahead to inform their Lord that they weren't far and that they had the leader of the Rogue Knights with them.

**rogueprinceecnirpeugor**

"Sirius! They have Harry."

"Why did you leave him!?" Fred bowed his head with guilt.

"He ordered it." Sirius growled, angrily muttering about his irresponsible, idiotic godson.

"You two," Sirius bit out, pointing to the twins, "are coming with me. Send Remus to Slytherin. Tell him to inform them that we'll be visiting."

* * *

Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

A single steel gray horse carried its' rider far and fast. Sweat darkened the silver dapples that splashed across it's coat and white foam dripped from the lathered neck. The delicate nostril flared as its' rider pushed it harder and faster. Silver streaked, brown hair was blown back and combed through by the wind. Amber eyes flashed as they spotted the archers, stationed on the battlements, raise their bows to aim at him.

As the rider approached, yet further, his black cloak whipped around him as he drew his mount to a sudden stop. He drew a deep breath and shouted out long and deep, "Rooooggue." A sword was then drawn from the sheath at his side, a thin scrap of white cloth tied around the blade, and raised it into the air. Several arrows were lowered before a few of the archers ran from the battlements.

Minutes later, the knight could see a head of white- blonde hair at the battlements. It wasn't the king's, but his son's. With a great clanking, the drawbridge lowered and the knight urged his mare into a gallop toward the Slytherin castle. The pair reached the drawbridge, galloped across it and into the courtyard.

Stopping mere feet from the blonde king, the knight dipped his head with a "King Lucius." The king sent a small smirk his way and murmured a quiet "Lupin" in response, letting the rider dismount. Almost immediately a stable hand approached to take his mount.

Remus let a small smile cross his lips as he let Corindo be led away from him, knowing full well that the stable hand would have his hands full. And just as he thought, Corindo swung her hindquarters around in a circle before charging forward with her ears pinned, viciously testing her handler.

Remus chuckled before moving forward past Lucius to intercept his mount. Once he had the silver dappled mare back in hand, the king walked up to him.

"There must be something you are here for, Lupin." A small smile flitted across the marauder's face.

"Yes, it is a matter of great importance, but I shall like to take care of Corindo before we sit down to discuss it?" Lucius nodded.

"I will have you escorted up to the dining hall after you are through and we can discuss it then." Remus dipped his head once in acknowledgment and continued his path toward the stables.

_ROGUEprinceroguePRINCE_

"The legendary Leader of the Rogue Knights here in my presence." Emerald eyes snapped up to the voice. Harry let loose a snarl and jerked forward, but the metal shackles around his wrists restricted the movement.

"Now, now, we mustn't be rude." Harry narrowed his eyes at the Dark Lord. The pasty pale skin made the bright scarlet eyes pop out, making the bastard look more snake than human and not in the least bit appealing to look at.

"I brought you here in hopes of offering you a proposition. Join me. Stand by my side as we conquer Slytherin and rule every land surrounding us."

Voldemort moved forward, his steps gliding across the cool uneven floor of the dungeons. Harry willed himself not to jerk away when Voldemort's cold, spider- like fingers caressed his cheek.

"Become my second, so that we shall rule together." Harry's raised his chin defiantly.

"You won't have control over the Rogue Knights. Even without me, they will continue defeating you." Those cold fingers grabbed Harry's chin, making him stare straight into the cruel scarlet eyes.

"Not with Slytherin behind me. Not with Malfoy's brat in my bed." Viridian eyes narrowed into stormy slits as Harry's mind screamed and raged. Voldemort's voice dropped and he leaned forward, his breath creating puffs of humid air that left goosebumps trailing over Harry's neck.

"In your bed." Harry tried to jerk back, but Voldemort held steady, his fingertips digging into Harry's jaw, and continued.

"Do you want him in your bed? Tsk, tsk. He will be mine, make no mistake. I do not share, but for you... I might make an exception."

Harry jerked his head to the side and wrenched himself from the Voldemort's grasp when the vile man had leaned forward once again. Hissing in anger, Voldemort struck the Gryffindor hard, sending the prince to meet the cold stone ground in a rattle of chains. Harry closed his eyes at the stinging in his cheek.

"Fine. You refuse to join me, then I will break you and keep you at my feet." With those parting words words, Voldemort stormed out. Harry could only drop his chin in resignation when two Death Eaters walked in snapping the leather, braided whips in their hands and his cell door closed with a deafening clang.

* * *

Review please. They make my day.


	9. Chapter 9

Remus wisely kept his amusement to himself as the Slytherin Prince grudgingly led him to the dinner hall. When the large oak doors were opened by a set of servants, Remus could see that the king was already seated at the head of the table talking to the man seated on his right. The man was dressed in official black robes and Remus instantly recognized him.

Severus Snape, the man that had acted as a father to Harry when Remus and Sirius had merely been good friends of Harry's, not the fathers that the heir of Gryffindor needed. As far as Remus was concerned, that made Remus entirely in Severus Snape's debt.

The King of Slytherin looked up and smiled when he noticed the arrival of his son and the Rogue Knight. He swept his arm to the left of him, motioning to the empty chairs. Remus smiled back, trying to dredge up the long forgotten aristocratic rules and traditions that he had been taught when he was younger. He hadn't used them, much less thought about them since Gryffindor was destroyed and that had been nearly twenty years ago. Deciding to wing it and hope he wouldn't offend anyone, Remus gracefully seated himself and nodded his gratitude to both Lucius and the servant who had brought him a goblet of red wine.

"Remus... It has been several years since I've seen you. There hasn't been word of your visit before your arrival."

Remus nodded and hid his small smile in the sip of wine. He knew that to just show up at someone's residence, much less the king's, was rude and considered a large insult. Thankfully he also knew Lucius was amused by it. The man was very laid back for a king, and very accepting, which was another thing Remus was grateful for. Remus recovered, setting down the goblet before replying.

"But perhaps I shall explain. I _am_ the letter. The Weasley twins, Sirius Black, and a guest of... _honor_ will be arriving by nightfall tomorrow." Severus visibly started, while Lucius raised his eyebrows in surprise, Draco just narrowed his eyes, but remained silent. Lucius recovered fast enough, leaning forward in what one could call eagerness.

"But why the hurry?" Remus let a small smile tug at the corner of his lips.

"They will be running and your gates must not hinder them." Remus drained his goblet before rising from his chair.

"I believe I will turn in for the night. I will take the guest chambers in Severus' rooms. Goodnight." With that, Remus walked out.

When the servants closed the doors behind the knight, Draco turned to his father, irritation written across his features.

"Who does he think he is?! What was that about?!" Lucius chuckled, while the man to his right just smirked.

"He is a Rogue Knight, that's who and I believe we should prepare for the arrival of a few more guests."

RoGueprInCeeCnIrpeuGoR

They tied their horses several feet away, making sure that the animals were well hidden by the dense foliage of the forest. They had already watched the castle for nearly half a day, looking for any and all weak links in the fortress's security. The guards had already switched once and if they were correct they would switch again in a few seconds.

Sirius signaled Fred forward and motioned for George to stay stationary to watch their backs.

It took only a matter of minutes to slip past the guards and into the dungeon. Thankfully it didn't take much effort to avoid the guards stationed at their posts. They didn't dare take them out, as they couldn't afford to have anyone alerted to their presence.

The dungeons were empty save for one sleeping guard and it took barely a ten seconds to find the cell that Harry was locked in. The Gryffindor heir was clearly unconscious and by the light of the torches, Sirius could see the vivid red slashes across his naked back. The captured man was clad only in his trousers, his boots, cloak, and shirt missing.

Sirius pulled out a metal pick and quickly made work of the lock and all but ran to where his godson was laying. Covering Harry with his own cloak, Sirius gently slid one arm under his knees and one under his shoulders and lifted him into his arms. Exiting the cell, Sirius saw Fred slide his sword through the sleeping guards chest with a look of indifference on his face and Sirius remembered why the two twins were Harry's most trusted.

With a jerk of his head, Sirius gave the order for Fred to head him and they were nearly out when the castle suddenly became active.

Sirius cursed and swore and broke into a run coming out of the castle. He could hear Fred fighting off the guards at his back. He was nearly to the trees when a large bulk of a man, one of Voldemort's inner circle, came hurtling toward him. Before Sirius could drop to his knees, in a position to protect his prince, an arrow came whizzing past him from the direction of the trees.

His attacker instantaneously dropped to the ground an arrow pierced through his throat. The man gurgled on his own blood before he finally collapsed, dead. A sneer stole its way across Sirius' handsome face as he looked down on the body at his feet.

"You always were a coward and attacked when your opponent's back was turned, MacNair."

With George shooting down anyone that made it past Fred's blade, Sirius made it to their mounts unscathed. After gently passing his godson's unconscious form over to George, Sirius gathered the reins and mounted. Once in a secure position, George passed Harry back up to him. Getting his godson's form secured in his arms, Sirius urged his steed into a full- throttle gallop away from the dark, looming Ravenclaw castle, knowing that Fred and George would catch up.

What he didn't see was the narrowed, scarlet eyes following his escape.

* * *

Review please.


	10. Chapter 10

I know, I know, I know! It's been too long!

* * *

"Draco, pay attention!" Severus snapped. Draco glowered and was about to snap back when a guard from the courtyard rushed in.

"Rogue Knights! On horseback, coming across the field!"

Draco all but bolted out of his chair before Severus could stop him. The Prince and his mentor arrived in the courtyard ust as Lucius and Remus gave the signal to lower the drawbridge. Draco sprinted up to the battlements with Severus close on his heels.

Across the large field, in the distance, he saw two bay horses, their coats fire orange and their manes and tails black as night. The riders wore black cloaks that barely concealed the hair that matched te coats of their mounts.

Draco jerked his eyes up at Severus' gasp. A rider on a thick, white stallion came galloping from the trees. He too had a cloak, but the hood was shed back, his shoulder length black hair flying behind him like a flag in the wind. His blue eyes glinted with fire as he rode with one arm wrapped securely around a slumped, cloaked figure in front of him and the other holding the leather reins of his great white beast.

Remus turned and fled down the stairs, with Severus trailing in his wake. Draco would have followed if not for the heavy hand that gripped his shoulder. Glancing back to his father, Draco saw the king shake his head before turning his attention back to the riders coming across the drawbridge into the safety of the Slytherin castle. Taking the hint, Draco leaned forward in anticipation as the fire bay horses galloped across the bridge.

Once inside Slytherin's walls, they separated the crowd that had gathered, their horses dancing and striking the cobblestone with their fore hooves. That alone drew gasps from the crowd, but their riders tried for one more. They threw back their hoods and the shock of bright orange, _Weasley _hair drew yet louder shrieks. Their pale faces were dotted with freckles and were as cold and as hard as stone. The Weasley Twins.

They were legendary and Draco remembered them very distinctly from two years before. But even they couldn't compare to the man that came charging up the bridge afte them.

Sirius Black. And escaped prisoner from Azkaban and now the second in command of the Rogue Knights.

His blue eyes bore up into Draco right before he galloped under the archway. And for a moment, Draco felt like shrinking back from the penetrating stare, but he remembered his father's strong grip that still resided on his shoulder and he tilted his head up in a proper show of royalty.

Sirius Black not only drew gasps, he drew shrieks of terror and surprise, especially when the thick white stallion under him let loose a high pitch squeal and reared up almost vertically. Draco could see the Black's muscles flex in visible strain as he fought to control his mount and hang onto the precious cargo in front of him.

The horse landed and the man quickly but carefully handed the body to Remus before swinging off his temperamental beast. He flung the reins at one of the Weasly twins.

"Don't let anyone touch him." The Second barked out before turning to Severus.

The twin that caught the stallion's reins handed off his own are to his brother before leading the large stallion in the direction of the stables. Or at least, he tried to. The crowd was too busy 'ooh'ing and 'aah'ing and whispering amongst themselves to move. Several remarkably stupid ones reached out to pat the stallion.

At the closing in crowd, the normally temperamental animal had his ears pinned and his teeth chomping on the bit. His hindquarters swung in large archs, bunching underneith him in an impressive display of power. An esecially bold admirer slapped the horse's rump and before he could react, a sharp hoof caught him in the thigh. The man staggered back in shock, caught by other members of the crowd.

As Draco shook his head at the villagers' idiocy, he felt his father's hand push itself off his shoulder to propel the king down the stairs and into the crowd.

"Move!"

The deep bellow was enough to have the crowd parting fast for their king and with two grateful nods from the twins, the nervous horses were led away. Lucius looked up and caught Draco's eye, silently motioning for him to stay and keep an eye on the Weasley twins. Silver eyes narrowed, but he watched his father follow Remus, Sirius, and Severus inside silently.

_**hphphphp**_

"What happened, Sirius?" Lucius asked, concern flickering quickly across his features as they gently laid Harry down on one of the beds inside the nurse's quarters.

"Voldemort's Death Eaters captured him and then had tortured him. We can only guess at the reason why he is even still alive." Severus shook his head.

"Why did he just not run? Cohan could hav outstripped any arrows tat could have injured either of them."

Sirius' brown furrowed as he leaned down to brush the hair gingerly from Harry's face.

"I do not know what became of Cohan. Him or Harry's twin bladed. But I do know that Harry will stop at nothing to get them back."

* * *

I miss you all! I'm sorry, I haven't updated! I've had a BAD case of writer's block where I could write nothing but CSI stuff (which you will see posted soon)... anyway I hope to keep updating my current stories and I will be adding on to the other's in the following days, so...

update please? I do love them, and they really do encourage me to update faster.


End file.
